Flipcharts, whiteboards, chalkboards and other physical writing surfaces may be used to facilitate a creative interaction between collaboration participants. Methods and systems for capturing the information on these surfaces, referred to as collaborative writing surfaces, without hindering the creative interaction; allowing the captured information to be shared seamlessly and naturally between non-co-located parties; and generating a record of the interaction that may be subsequently accessed and replayed may be desirable.